Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Wiki:Layout Guide
There are probably two types of articles in the wiki that you may be exposed to : the Character articles and the Group articles. Each article has a different style of writing and hence, it is best to explain how to edit them in what way. 'Character Articles' Humans This is the most common type of article you will meet. These articles tend to have the most changes in their style depending on each character. They are mainly separated into normal characters (mainly humans, or commonly known as elementalists) and spirits. Generally, although most of the character articles uses the same format, some characters will have slightly different formats. However, the generic format of a normal character article is like this : *'Appearance' : This section requires an editor to describe how a character looks like. *'Personality' : A description of the attitude and personality of the character. *'Background' : Depending on a character, he/she may or may not need this section. An editor needs to give a little history of the character before the start of the series. (Meaning: Anything that had happened before Kamito met Claire in first chapter) *'Chronology' : About the character's action in the series. For more detail, see Thread:3603. *'Abilities' : These are what the character can do. You might want to describe the user, if he/she make an extra-ordinary use out of it. **Skills : The 'character' skills, meaning what this character can do. If the character is an elementalist, only a brief ability of his/her spirit is needed. This is mainly because spirits have their own pages! *'Trivia' : These are fun facts of the character in the series that was either shown during the series. *'Quotes' : These are memorable quotes made by the character to show their distinct personalities. *'References' : :Page example: Claire Rouge :Character gets Spirits A format of a spirit character article is like this : *'Appearance' : Depending on a character, it may or may not need this section. High-ranking spirits who take human form might need it. *'Personality' : Depending on a character, it may or may not need this section. High-ranking spirits who take human form will need it. *'Background' : Depending on a character, it may or may not need this section. A certain spirit might have its history revealed during the series. *'Abilities' : These are what this spirit can do. You might want to describe the user, if he/she make an extra-ordinary use out of it. *'Trivia' : These are fun facts of the character in the series that was either shown during the series. *'Quotes' : Depending on a character, it may or may not need this section. High-ranking spirits who take human form might need it. *'References' : :Page example: Scarlet :Spirit gets 'Group/Organization Articles' Group articles are one of the rarer articles but they have a rather distinct format. The style of each group tends to differ from slightly to completely different. It is not recommended for new editors to edit these, since they are quite messy at the moment. Some have their own pages, some merge with category pages, and many more. General groups/organizations will have: *'Overview' *'Background' *'Members' *'Trivia' *'References' Academy *'Overview' : Outline and basic facts. *'History' : The background from how it started, or how it came into the picture. *'Uniform' : The Dress Code. *'Academy Curriculum' : How the Academy runs in detailed explanation. *'Special unit' : Any special teams and for what purpose. *'Classes' : The classes that are within. *'Staff' : The people that have roles in the Academy. *'Trivia' : Fun Facts. *'References' : :Page example: Areishia Spirit Academy 'Locations' Location articles are similiar to Group articles. Though not the rare articles, but they each have a different format. The style of each group tends to differ from slightly to completely different. It is not recommended for new editors to edit these, since they are quite messy at the moment. Some have their own pages, some merge with category pages, and many more. General locations will have: *'Overview' : Outline and basic facts. *'History' : The background from how it started, or how it came into the picture. *'Landmarks' : Something that is noteworthy and mentioned before. A place that can be described *'Inhabitants' : The people who lives in this location. *'Trivia' : Fun Facts. *'References' : :Locations gets 'Anime Episode' The format of an anime article is as follows: *'Summary : '''An overall of the episode *'Characters in Order of Appearance : A list of all characters ( no description needed ) *'Battles or Events : '''Point form with description *'Abilities, Spirits, Spirit Magic Used **'Abilities Used' **'Weapons Used' **'Spirits Used' **'Spirit Magic Used' *'Anime and Light Novel Differences : '''Compare or Contrast the differences *'Navigation''' :Page example: Episode 1 :Anime Episode gets 'Objects' The format of an object article is as follows: *'Overview' *'Appearance' *'Usage' *'Classifications: '''They can be classified into their purposes and usages. *'Landmarks: Use them where applicable and to the context. *'Users/Possesors/Figures: '''Use them where applicable and to the context. *'Trivia *'References' Category:Rules